tokyoghoulfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Re: Chapter 3
Bell (鐘, kane) is the 3rd chapter of the manga Tokyo Ghoul:re. Characters * Haise Sasaki * Tooru Mutsuki * Kuki Urie * Ginshi Shirazu * Saiko Yonebayashi * Chie Hori * Kanae * Shinme Haisaki * Donato Porpora * Torso * Hinami Fueguchi Summary Urie, Shirazu and Hori Chie visit a family restaurant to discuss negotiations on information regarding Torso. Chie shows her license to the both of them to prove her age. When Chie refuses to reveal how she knows about Torso, Urie threatens her, but she pays no need to his warning. Urie agrees to negotiate, and Chie requested either one million yen or one of Sasaki's belongings, preferably with his scent and something worn on his skin. Chie mentions that it would be a gift for her model, Shu, because he hasn't been happy lately. Urie, confused, says that he’d do something about it but asks for the information beforehand. Chie shows them pictures of Torso’s predation site, but will only reveal more information if Urie complies with her deal. They bid farewell to Chie, and Shirazu asks about acquiring Sasaki's belongings. Urie mentions that as long as Sasaki is their mentor, they are treated as the Quinx Squad, and that no matter how much work they get done, Haise is given all the credit. Urie successfully manipulates Shirazu, to get him out of the way by suggesting that they work individually instead of together, so as to accomplish their goal faster, since Shirazu might be a hindrance. At Sasaki’s house, the Quinx discuss about Torso. Sasaki tries to take the opportunity to teach them about working together as a group but Urie and Shirazu both leave to do their ‘individual investigations’. Angered, Sasaki decides to get serious and search for Torso without them. He mentions that he'd show them the limits of working individually. The next day, Sasaki and Mutsuki visit Cochlea, where Prison Chief, Shinme Haisaki leads them to the SS level. Mutsuki is frightened by the atmosphere in Cochlea, but Sasaki reassures him. Sasaki then says that the walls are made of ‘Qoinque’ (コインケ) steel and the ghoul contained is weakened due to an RC inhibitor. Sasaki gets sleepy and Mutsuki worries about him. They reach Donato’s room, and the two discuss about Torso, sharing their opinions. Donato says that Torso might be someone who’s blending in the human society; so he suggests that it might be a taxi driver, which explains why Urie has been focused on taxi drivers and has been giving Sasaki numerous taxi receipts for evidence. This also makes Sasaki aware of the fact that Urie has been ahead of him all along. Donato requests that Sasaki visit him again, alone this time, to talk about a certain case that involves him. Sasaki then has a dream, wherein a male figure with white hair and black nails communicates with him. He says that Sasaki is the same as Donato, situation-wise, about being discarded once he’s useless. Sasaki wakes up from his dream, and realizes that he's fallen asleep. He then begins to immerse himself on the Torso case. Sasaki thinks more about Torso and about what his preferences might be. He contemplates on what he and Donato discussed, and believes that the Torso removing their victims' legs may have a meaning. He then comes to the conclusion that the Torso may have a pathological possessiveness. A young girl boards a taxi. When the taxi driver asks about her, she asks him to drive straight, adding that there is a message from "the Tree." Category:Chapters